The Hard Times Of The Racoon Kids
by XxSullenLiftyGirlxX
Summary: This is my first ever fan fic. Starring my fave twins. in this one they're triplets. parings: Lifty and Flaky, Shifty and Petunia, OC and Flippy. i update every friday. ocs excepted.
1. the begining

**A.N: this is my first fan fic, and it involves my first oc, Swifty! Lifty and Shifty are triplets. I will try to update regularly. tell me what you think of **** theroy is that they're severly abused.I don't own htf._**

_11 years earlier than HTF started_

Lifty layed next to his brother Shifty, and their sister Swifty. Swifty, breathing softly, but with extreme fear. Shiftys' fedora hiding his face. He's the youngest of the Racoon family triplets. Shifty born first, Swifty born 5 minutes later, and Lifty 15 minutes after.

They're 3, and can only rely on eachother. Their mother died in labor, only minutes after they were born two monthes early. Their father hated them, and they new it. It was torture everyday. They weren't alowwed the privilage of food unless it was scraps, and spoiled.

They stayed alive by stealing food. Even as preschoolers, they stole. They would steal kids food at preschool, and then blame it on other kids. They would go to the store when their father was at the bar and steal food. It was hard to catch them because they were smart for there age and made sure no one was watching them. And then they would take some food. They did this at cheap stores that didn't have cameras.

They slept in a cage in the leaky, cold basement. They hated their lives and fell asleep holding eachothers hands and huddling together for warmth. He glanced at his older sister. Her green bow hung loosly in her matted had a black eye over her natural 'burgler mask' on her green face. She was covered with bruises and cuts, and her tail was a bit smaller. It was a birth defect from being born so early.

He looked over at Shifty. Although they were three, he looked more of four. Lifty and Swifty looked 3. His fedora covering his bruised, scratched face. All three of them had cryed themselves to sleep that night. It was a worse day than usual. Their father got more drunk than usual, and raped Swifty, and made the twins watch. He said it would make them men.

Swifty sat up, her green eyes glittering in the moon light. "Lifty." She crys queitly, not to wake up there father. "We need to leave, Daddy wants us to die. If we don't go, then he'll hurt us worse. We can't let that happen. Me, you and Shifty are going to leave." Swifty says, her Rs, coming out like a W.

Shifty wakes up and sits with them. "Sissy, don't you remember when we tried to leave? Daddy got really mad and killed us." She remembered, but since they come back the next day, it's fine.

"We always come back, it don't matter." The small 3 year old said as she adjusted her bow. "Are we leaving or not?" She questions her brothers.

"Let's go." The three siblings said together

CLIFF HANGER. thanks for reading this chapter. I'll post chapter 2 next week. every Thursday


	2. school

A.N chapter 2: So, what do you think so far? I'm hoping that you guys were looking forward to this new chapter. Sorry if my first chapter kinda sucked. I worked hard on it, and harder on this one. I own nobody but Swifty... so far. (Maniacal laughter)

Chapter two, School

Swifty hands Lifty her hair pin. Lifty was the best at picking locks. He begins twiddling around on their pad lock. It opened as the toddlers cheered silently. Lifty opens the latch, they walk out, carefully avoiding the squeaky floor boards.

They walk up the rotting staircase, pushing the door open slowly, not making a sound. They walk into the beer can littered kitchen. Their were beer cans and cockroaches on the yellow tinted floors. They look toward the pantry. They had seen the inside before, their father was taunting them about their starvation. They walked in, for the first time in their lives. It was stocked with foods they saw on store shelves. They grab their backpacks off the table and take all the food they can carry in them.

As they walk out, they notice something they can't leave without. A picture of their mother. She was in a hospital bed, holding the babies. They needed it. "Mommy should come with us." Shifty decides, taking it off the counter. They crawl though the dog door the previous owners had.

Swiftys' P.O.V

I crawl out through the puppy door with my brothers. Shifty was carrying our Mommys picture. I wonder if she ever loved us like normal mommies and daddies. I wonder if Daddy would have wanted us if he had a mommy for us. I hoped that she would protect us. Sometimes, we had dreams were Mommy was an angel like on Christmas, she was pretty, and we looked like her. I hoped she was going to help us from heaven. I heard that if you die, then you go to heaven, our class hamster died, and Mrs. Giggles told us that he was going to heaven. I hope Mommy did too.

The yard was cold and wet on our bare feets. We run faster out into the road. We sit down on a bench. "We did it. We really did it." I say, panting. Still not making a good 'r'.

"Yeah, we gotta find a place to live. We gotta go really far away so Daddy can't find us." Shifty says. "But, we gotta go to school today, Mrs. Giggles would need to know that we won't come to school anymore."

We look up at the town clock. Mrs. Giggles told us how to tell time. " I think its either 5:30 or 6:25. School is at seven, so we can play at the school playground until the doors open up." Lifty says, getting down from the bench.

Shiftys' P.O.V

We look at the big fence. Mrs. Giggles told us that it's so we don't get hurt. She wasn't right, Daddy still hurt us, kids at school hurt us. I climb up, using the diamonds as foot holes. Sissy, and Lifty climb after me. "It's all for us. We get the whole playground to ourselves until Mrs. Giggles gets here." I say, getting down from the fence.

We run for the three person swing. It's this really cool swing that we go on every recess, it has three seats, and you strap yourself in, then start kicking.

We start kicking. I look at the picture of Mommy again. She was really pretty. She had long green hair, green eyes, and looked a lot like Swifty. We all look alike, and that's why Swifty wears a bow in her hair. That's why I wear my hat. If we didn't have things like these, no one would be able to tell that Swifty was a girl.

"I think Mommy is up in heaven, watching us." Swifty says, looking at the sky. "I know she is. Mommy was smiling when she was holding us as babies. And, remember that dream we all had, Mommy said she loved us." Sissy says, crying and still no 'r' came out.

A big blue car came in. It was Mrs. Giggles car, she had other kids in her car. Kids came out, wearing nice clothes, they had clean hair, and clean faces. All the things we didn't have. Mrs. Giggles came out, she had keys in her hands, and she looked confused.

Giggles P.O.V

I pull up into the teachers parking lot, I had three young children in the back of my car. As I look into the playground, I see three little racoons. It was definitly Shifty James, Swifty Delilah, and Lifty Anthony Racoon. They were the saddest children in the preschool. They're bullied, and tormented. They lost they're mother when they were born. Their father is a drunk, and is suspected for child abuse. They're also the youngest in the school. I made an exception for them because they needed the education. Todays their 4th birthday, and they're on the playground with no shoes, or coats. I was used to them not wearing coats, even in the dead of winter. But it was new to me to see children with no shoes.

Liftys' P.O.V

"Mrs. Giggles is here." Lifty says hopping down, Swifty and Shifty following him to the fence.

"Good morning Mrs. Giggles." We all say at the same time.

"Hi kids, umm while the other kids are playing, can I talk to you in the classroom?" Mrs. Giggles asks us.

"Yeah." Shifty says. He's our leader since he's the oldest, and biggest.

We hold on to her hands, Shifty walking on his own in front of us. She unlocks the door and tells us to sit with her at her desk.

She sits on the big chair, and we sit on our small chairs. "Now, it's your birthday. Why are you in school so early, and why don't you have shoes."

"We wanted to play, and we were really exited for school. We don't got shoes because our doggy chewed them up." Shifty says lying. We don't have a puppy.

"Okay, so why aren't you happy about your birthday, what did your Daddy do today?" She asks. She knows Daddy goes to the bar, why would she ask?

"Daddies asleeping." Swifty tells another lie.

"Follow me to the last and found, you can have some shoes and coats." She says getting up, and grabbing a key. "These are clothes that kids have lost, but never ever came back for." She explains.

She grabs a big pink tote. "Okay, Swifty-sweety (that's what she calls her) come here." Mrs. Giggles tells her.

Swifty walks toward our teacher. Mrs. Giggles gets on her knees and looks through the totes, she grabs out a firemen rain coat. It was red and yellow. She keep looking and she finds another coat, it looks warm and has hearts on it, like what other kids were in fall. "Okay honey, let's try this on." Mrs. Giggles helps Swifty with her coat.

"Thank you Mrs. Giggles." Swifty says, hugging her.

"And, you can have socks, and boots." She says, red boots, and socks. She puts them on our sister. "Now your all warm and snugly."

"Lifty, come here. She grabs a blue tote. "She grabs out two fire fighter rain coats. And two blue warm coats. "Okay, now all of you can be fire fighting kids." She says, helping me into my coats and boots.

"Thank you." I say hugging her, a tear threatening to fall. I hate crying. She does the same for Shifty.

"Mrs. Giggles, we gotta leave today." Swifty says, looking at the floor. "Daddy is having us leave. And we don't know were we're going to." Swifty says crying quietly.

"Well, you can keep the clothes, as a going away gift.

She takes out something from her pocket. "Kids, this is a wallet. I'm giving you some of my money so you can be okay." She takes out three green peices of paper.

"What's money?" I ask.

Shiftys' P.O.V

"I'm teaching you that today." Mrs. Giggles says putting the green 'money' into our pockets. "It's fifty dollars for each of you. Use it wisley, and don't lose it. It'll really help you. You kids are the only ones smart enough to handle it." She says, still sitting on her knees.

Well, that's the end of that chapter. So, how was it? BTW the people are a hybrid between human and animal like, they have tails, and the ears, and markings. i would draw them, but i have no drawing skill. I update every thursday


	3. the bus

Chapter 3 everyone, remember, read and reveiw. I KNOW MY ONLY READER ISN'T STRIPESTHETIGER (thank you for reveiwing, yes i will accept ocs, but only one per person... and you get a free cookie for reveiwing) so, read review and remember, i own nobody but swifty.

Chapter 3 Gone Forever

"Here you go sir." Swifty says to the grocier.

"Thank you sweetie, oh does your mommy and daddy know your here alone?" The teenager asks the racoons.

"Yep, my Mommy is waiting for us in the car." She takes her $48.50 back and they walk out.

They had just gotten something they've never had. Candy.

"This is _SO _yummy." Lifty says, sucking loudly on the green sucker.

"Mine too." Swifty says, sucking on a jawbreaker.

"Okay we each get a lick of eachothers, deal?" Shifty asks his siblings, sucking on a chocholate egg (its easter, and its big).

They all licked eachothers candy, they were truly in heaven.

"Let's get on a bus, and ride until we go _really_ far away." Swifty decides as they approach a bus stop.

"Good idea, and if someone asks why we're here alone, we say?" Lifty asks.

"We just stay quiet, and use that handy-stuff taught us." Shifty says as a bus pulls up.

"Three dollas." The overweight driver says, looking at the triplets.

Swifty grabs out three crinkled ones, and puts them in the box. They walk to the end of the bus, and sit down together.

A large blue moose man walks up too them. "Hello, I'm Mr. Lumpy, do you need insurance?" He asks stupidly.

"We're 4, we don't need 'surance." Lifty says annoyed.

"Yes you do, as responsible parents, you owe it to your son to buy." He says, ruffeling Lifty's hair.

"That's my brother, we're triplets." Swifty retorts.

"What a sharp young lady you are. But, don't you mean sextuplets?" Lumpy says, stupidly correcting the toddler.

"You're a true idiot." Shifty says, "We don't need 'surance, we don't need anything."

"Where aree you headed anyways?" Lumpy says, taking a seat across from them.

"Somewhere far away from Joy Town." Lifty says, getting a sharp elbow to his small ribcage. "_Ow Shifty, whatta I do?" _Lifty hissed at his brother.

_"You bastard, we can't tell that kinda shit to strangers."_ Shifty lectures his younger brother.

_"He's too stupid, why does it matter?" _Swifty pipes up, trying to stop her brothers argument.

"Well, you should come to _Happy Tree Town._ It's filled with people like you. Coming for a fresh start. And the best thing is, we don't **DIE.**" Lumpy says throwing his hands in the air.

"Wait, did you just say that you can't die? That's impossible." Swifty says, directing her attention to the adult.

"Well, there's this curse on the town, so we die, and then we wake up the next morning." Lumpy explains.

The kids have had near death expirences, and were revived once, but beating death sounded amazing.

"And, you can _never_ leave which is the only downside."

"Wait, if your from Happy Tree Town, than how are you here now?"

"Well, little boy-"

"I'm a girl." Swifty informs him.

"I know a scientist, and he made a way so we can leave town for about two days."

**Dun Dun Dun, what did you think? In the next chapter, I'm debating on skipping ahead, or should I have one last chapter of them as little kids. Tell me in the reveiws, P.M. me for ocs.**


	4. memories

**HEY GUYS, CHAPTER FOUR TIME! Now, this chapter is going to be kinda off, it's basically them having flashbacks on their way to Happy Tree Town. I've been really sick, so it might be a little short. And I wrote this in a fort i made, so i might have typos from the lack of light. I own nobody but Swifty... **_**for now! **_**_**

**Shiftys P.O.V**

I look over at my brother and sister. It's dark outside, and that Mr. Lumpy guy was asleep. Lifty and Swifty were lookingsad.

"Guys, I think we gotta talk." I say, looking at them.

"Yeah?" They say at the same time.

"What if somehow, Daddy finds out where we are?" I ask.

They look sadder than before. I would never hurt them on purpose.

"Shifty, that won't happen." Swifty says with an angry look on her face. "Don't ever even _say _that. Remember what Daddy said to us two days ago-"

_flash-back_

"YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE BRATS! YOU THINK YOU HAVE IT SO HARD, HA YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HARD IS!" He storms out of the house. They know he's going to the bar.

Swifty rubbed her ears. He had done one of their punishments. He would light a ciggeret in her ears, and snuff it out. She looked over at her brothers.

Shifty was holding his arm. Their father had pulled it out of its socket, then pushed it back in an hour later.

Lifty was still glued to the wall. Their father had put hot glue on his hands and feet, and glued him to the wall.

Swifty got up, along with Shifty, they had to get their brother. It killed them to see eachother in so much pain.

Their Father had come home. Lifty had blisters on his hands and feet, and torn skin.

(I'm not going into detail about how he raped poor Swifty. But he made the boys watch. I cryed just thinking about.)

He picked them up by the throats. "If you tell anyone, I'll fucking kill you. I hate you, and if you try to leave, I won't come looking for you. The cops will find you little bastards, and bring you here, then you're in for a world of hurt."

They walk down the stairs, he hurtles the kids into the wire framed cage. "God, you're pathetic." He says to the poor children as they cry. He locks the door, and leaves.

_ _end flashback_o

"True, but I'm just not too convinced." Lifty says.

"You know what guys?" Swifty looks at both her brothers. "I think I kinda remember when Daddy liked us."

**SPOILER ALERT**

(Swifty was right, at one point their Father truly wanted them. But, the reasons for hating them are for another chapter.)

_flash back_

**Liftys P.O.V**

I lie in the grass, Swifty and Shifty are with Mommy. Daddy has been acting really weird lately, and so has Mommy.

Daddy yells at Mommy, and he starts to hit and kick her. Mommy cries like us, but her momma won't come and help her like ours. Sometimes, we see it.

And, Daddy has been really mean to us. He pinches us if we cry, and Mommy doesn't know. He yells at us while our Mommy is gone.

She's gone a lot. When she comes home, Daddy is mean to her again. He says she's something called a 'NO GOOD DIRTY GOLD DIGGING CHEATER.' I don't know what a lot of those words mean, but I think there bad.

He's pointed a knife at her before, he said more mean things, then he poked her in the arm. Red stuff came out of it, and she says it hurt like hell. I don't know what hell is, but my Mommy and Daddy tell eachother to go there a lot. They say it when they're mad at eachother, so I think it might be a bad place.

**Swiftys P.O.V**

Today, Mommy and Daddy got in another fight. I look at my two brothers, they look really sad. Daddy hurt Mommy like he hurts us. He stuck a knife in her.

She had a lot of red goo coming out of her chest. She fell to the ground, and she was making weird noises.

She's really hurt. Me and Shifty and Lifty crawl over to her. She kisses our heads and says "I love you so much, you're my little angels. Mommy will miss you." She says.

**Shiftys P.O.V**

Daddy got rid of Mommy. He hurts us everday know. He won't feed us anymore, and we het really sad.

I'm the oldest, so I have to not cry. I have to protect Swifty and Lifty, they're my Baby Brother, and Baby Sister. It's hard to protect them though. I don't have any teeth, and I can only crawl around.

"Well, you _know _that's a dream Swifty." Lifty tells his older sister. "Daddy told us Mommy died when we we're born. _We _killed her, _not _Daddy."

"Look guys, we're here." Shifty says, distracting his brother and sister.

They had arrived. Happy Tree Town is their new fresh start.

**Hey guys, did you like this chapter? Sorry I wanted to post this earlier today, but I'm like a proffesianal procrastinator. P.M me for OCs, and remember, Read and Reveiw. **

**Pssssssst, you see that shiny blue button down there, yeah, click it. A loarge unicorn will come in and tell you to write out what you thought. Click the Magic Sparkle Button!**


	5. the mall

**A/N hey guys, it's chapter five. My computer deleted my first draft for this chapter, so I had to completly restart it. My editor quit (she never did much work anyways), so I have to edit by myself now. There are two ocs joining today. They are : Stripes by Stripesthetiger11, and Grimmy by infinityXnova. Of course I own and created Swifty. I own nobody but her... THAT ****YOU KNOW OF!**_

_recap_

_After they got off the bus, they lived in the 'crap-shack' and stayed there for about a month before someone called the O.C.S and took them into custody, by the age of ten, they had gone through so many foster homes, their were none left in town. Any families that were left were unfit, and one (*cough* Lumpy *cough*) was horrible. He didn't hurt them or anything, but he let three certain six year olds stay out for days, and half the time forgot their names. They finally convinced the city to let them be on their own when they turned ten. The city just keeps an eye on them, and lets them have food stamps and donations. In order to stay this way, they have to stay out of trouble (haha, stupid Judge Lumpy) and they go to school._

"Wake up guys!" Shifty yells at his younger siblings, "Come on, Swifty! You too Lifty."

"SHUT UP SHIFTY!" Swifty yells at her brother. "School starts in like two days, we don't _have _to get up early until Monday." She snaps.

"Come on sis. Shifty is right, we gotta get stuff for school." Lifty says, shaking their sisters shoulder.

"Dude, we're starting Happy Tree Town High, this is going to be better than middle school." Shifty adds.

"Alright, alright, I'm up. Dear God Shift, you always act like you're our Father or something." Swifty instantly wanted to take that back. She bit down hard on her pierced lip.

The small house went instantly silent. None of them _ever_ mentioned their Father. Even thousands of mileds away, he still struck them with fear. Shifty did admit he loves his brother and sister, they all did, but he also did act like a parent. He _never_ wanted to hurt either Swifty or Lifty. He was the oldest, wasn't he supposed to be the one to watch them? Wasn't he supposed to treat them like his kids? He thought so.

"Shifty, I love you so much big bro. That was totally uncalled for." The young fourteen year old said to her brother. She leaned over and hugged him. They all shared a bed, so it was easy. "You're no where _near_ as bad as him. You love us, and we love you."

Lifty decided to butt in, and hugged both of them.

"Come on guys, lets head out." Shifty says with a small twinkle in his piercing green eyes. They all did their signiture laugh and slipped out of the abandoned warehouse.

They went into the mall.

"H-h-hey Lifty." Flaky said shyly to Lifty. She was blushing and so was Lifty. "Oh, hey guys." She said, snapping out of her trance when Flippy punched her in the arm.

"Come on Flaky, we have _way_ better things to do than talk to the _Racoon_ kids." The green bear said to his girlfriend.

"Flaky, come on follow me, let's talk." Swifty says to her best friend. "_Alone_." She added glaring at Flippy.

"W-w-why, F-f-flippy might get _mad._" She whispered the last word.

"Why do you need to talk to _my _girl soooooo damn bad?" Flippy asks, rolling up his camo sleeves. "Isn't girl talk only between_ girls_? You act more like a dude than anything." He said, his eyes begining to change.

"Now I get why you're being such a dick, you're somewhere between the homicidal maniac, and the sweet guy that everyone in town likes to hang around with. Let's face it _Evil._ You can't do anything to us while Flippy is still in control." Shifty says, defending his sister and friend. He grabs a water bottle from a sample table, and splashes it on the green bear.

"Why am I wet?" Flippy says looking around. "Dear god, did I kill someone, I'm soo sorry guys." Flippy apologizes as he wakes up.

"No, but you were being a total dick and hit Flaky when she and Swifty wanted to go talk in private." Shifty told the bear.

"Oh, I'm so sorry babe, you okay?" Flippy says, getting back to his sweet self.

"Yeah, I'm going to go talk to Swifty." Flaky says.

"Kay, love you." Flippy says walking away, "My dad wants me home anyways."

"Okay, Flakes, spill." Swifty says, sitting on the counter in the girls room.

"What do you mean Swift?" She asks nervously.

"I mean, you have a crush on my brother. And I think he might like you too." She says, playing with her shaggy green hair.

"Well, I'm with Flippy, and I love him. But Lifty is _always_ nice, and he's _really_ hot." She says, looking at her tomboy best friend.

Swifty had a look on her face like she was going to be sick. "Okay, I understand that he's nice, but why _hot?_ Me and him look exactly alike, we all do. We're freaking _ugly."_

"No you're not, you're my best friend. We've been best friends since kindergarten, you were the one who helped me get out of my shell. Would I _ever _lie to you?" Flaky asks, accidetly turning on the water with her foot, making her jump.

"No, come on let's go get some school supplies. The guys are either drooling over a new video game or some magazine they can't get yet." Swifty says, hopping down, her grey and green striped shirt getting snagged on the soap pump.

They walk out of the bathroom, only to be stopped by something both Flaky and Swifty _hates_: preps. Three to be exact, Giggles, Petunia, and Lammy.

"Oh look, it's the butch _boys._" Giggles sneers.

"Yea-a-a-a-a-ah." Lammy bleets.

"Oh look, it's the spoiled rotton daddies girls who struck out trying to get my big bro." Swifty retorts, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, well who wants the poor boy anyways he's just a theif." Giggles says arrogantly.

"YOU BITCH!" Swifty says, pouncing on Giggles. She started clawing at the chipmunk, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" She demanded, punching her opponent.

"No, it's true, get off me, you weigh like a million pounds." Giggles said, getting another blow to the ribs.

"I wiegh 90 pounds, and last time we had our physicals, you weighed 110, now who's the fatty?"

"Swifty! Get off Giggles." Shifty says, his eyes being covered by his fedora. "NOW!" He demanded.

Swifty obiediently got off, Flaky followed her to Lifty and Shifty. "What?" She asks her brother.

"School starts in two days, don't make it start off full of anger. It's a new year." Buddist Monkey says, coming out of no where.

They leave the mall with bags of school supplies.

**Hey guys, how was it. Sorry about the lack of OCs, they will be in the next chapter I swear. If you have any OCs, PM me with their info and name and stuff. One oc per person.**

**Read and Reveiw 3**


	6. first day of hell high

**A/N Hey guys, already time for chapter six. So, I have three new ocs to write about; Sammiee by Flippy Face, Stripes by Stripesthetiger11, and Grimmy by infinityXnova. So, while I was re reading it (to remind myself of some stuff that has gone on so I don't differ from their past) and I noticed, Giggles is thier old pre-school teacher. Just for the sake of my O.C.D (why I only post ****on Fridays) that's her Grandma she was named after :P. I own nobody but Swifty.**_

"Lift, Shift wake up." Swifty yells at the two. "I made breakfast." She tempts.

"Swift, it's 6:00 why the hell did you make breakfast this early?" Shifty asks, rubbing his eyes.

"It's _chocolate chip_ waffles, bacon, and coffee." Swifty adds.

Both Lifty and Shifty sit straight up. "Evil temptres, why must you torment us like this on a monday?" Shifty asks, his eyes glazing over.

"Because, we live almost three miles away, and school starts in two hours. We get dressed, then we have to find all the classes." Swifty says walking after her brothers, who were only wearing boxers. Swifty was wearing basketball shorts and a tank top.

They ate the toatster waffles and microwaved bacon.

"So, we go to school, then when we come home, we can get to work on the van." Shifty decides.

"Fine, then we can find someone who has a license." Swifty says sarcastically while getting up.

They all looked at eachother for a minute. They all had one thing on their minds... who gets first dibs on the bathroom.

They left their house wearing their slightly 'altered' school uniforms. A guy would have to wear black slacks, (I freaking HATE that word) and a three peice suit. Lifty and Shifty wore : black slacks, blue tinted button up shirts that had the top three down, and black vests.

Girls had to wear black skirts, white tights, button up shirt, and sweater vest. Swifty had a short black skirt, a black dark purple and dark pink tutu, black fishet leggings, a black shirt, and a band tee that said "BVB".

"Dear god guys." Swifty says nervously to her brothers as they walked to the school. "We're like the smallest kids here." She says gripping to her brothers hands.

"Okay, lets just remember, Mom is looking down and protecting us." Shifty gives his brother and sister a reassuring squeeze. "Mom, if you can hear us, can you please send us a friend?" Shifty says as they all look up at the sky.

"Let's go in." Lifty says, taking the first step.

They walk in to find people much older than them. They don't even have their learners permits and most of these kids could drive on their own.

They found a teacher. "Hello children, I'm the science teacher Mr. Sniffles, are you lost?" The blue haired anteater asked.

"Yeah, we're freshman, and where is the office, we need to get our schedules." Shifty says for his siblings, who were shaking.

"Yes, down the hall, upstairs, and make a left." He said poing down the hall.

They walked away, a little relieved.

_**Swiftys P.O.V**_

"So, you think you can just walk on in here goth girl?" A dog girl says angirly.

"My names not goth girl, it's Swifty I'm a racoon , what's yours?" I growl back at her. I hate how even a bathroom is safe from these assholes.

"Grimmy I'm a shibu inu." She snarls. "You don't seem like a racoon, you look more like a shrimp."

She's freaking HUGE I'm turning fourteen in two weeks and I'm only 5'6 but she's a lot bigger than me.

She pushes me into a stall, and I fall into the toilet. "Now the Shrimp got back to the ocean." She says snidley.

She walks away as I kick frantically, trying to get out. I hate my life so much. "Mom, this isn't what we meant when we asked for friends. Can you at least send someone to help me out?"

The door opens, and someone walks in. She looks like a tiger girl, and wearing a rangers hat.

"Hey, umm can you please help me out here?" I plead as she walks by.

"Sure, I'm Stripes by the way." She says, pulling on my hands.

"I'm Swifty, you might have seen two guys that look like me around." I say, trying to pull myself out.

"Yeah, I did, one was a little shorter and one had a hat."

"We're triplets, the one with a hat wis Shifty, and the shorter one is Lifty."

"Wow kid, you're really stuck. Who did this to you?" She asks, crossing her arms.

Suddenly Flaky walks in. "Flaky, can you go get Lifty and Shifty, I'm really stuck here." I ask my best friend.

_**Shiftys P.O.V**_

Flaky came up to us as me and Lifty were at our lockers. "Hey guys, umm Swifty is really stuck, we need your help." She says.

Stuck? Was my little sister already getting picked on?

I followed her into the girls bathroom, making sure no one saw them. Then I saw it, my baby sister, legs up, stuck in a toilet.

"Swift, who did this to you?" I demand, I'll destroy anyone who tries to hurt her.

"Some chick named Grimmy, look can you just help me outta here?" She asks, I grab her under the arms and pull.

"Ok, I'll get under her arms, you guys try to lift her out by her legs, Flaky, get under her knees and push up wards." I bark at everyone. I'm going to have to ask that tiger girls name after I get Swifty out.

"Yes, she's out!" Flaky yells hugging my sister as they walk out of the stall.

"Ugh, my ass is soaking." She says, pulling a sanitary cake off her ass.

_**Unknown P.O.V**_

This was one of the strangest days, Swifty, Lifty and Shifty had made a friend and it was completly accidental. It confuses me on how this happened. It's almost the 10th aniversery of when they left. The kids have grown so much, I'm shocked, they look _nothing _like their father.

**So, guys, can you guess who the 'unknown' is? I'm deeply sorry to Flippy Face, I've been very busy latley and I spaced, I've had testing, and my sisters due date is any day now, I PROMISE next chapter. Okay guys read and reveiw.**

**Pssssssssst, if any of you like to draw, can you make a deviant or this story?**


	7. Meeting a Friend in History class

**A/N Hey guys, so I would like to thank Flippy Face for your coperation. I promise, this chapter will have a lot of your oc if anyone else has any they'ed like to be included, just P.M me. Testing is over, so this chapter will be longer. So, last chapter I forgot to include Sammiee by Flippy Face, I feel terrible about that, so this chapter is going to have a lot of him. I'll make refferences to other OCs and normal characters. I'll give you guys another chapter to guess the 'MYSTERY' P.O.V It'll have more. I admit, two sentences is pretty hard to guess. I own nobody ****but Swifty.**

Swifty was wearing Flakys gym shorts after her skirt was soaked through from their bathroom experience. She was starting to truly hate Grimmy.

Lifty and Shifty had gym class, and Flaky had to go home after she met Grimmy and fainted so Swifty was all on her own in history class. She knew Stripes, and they were on good terms, but she wasn't considered a friend. More of an acquaintance.

_**Swiftys P.O.V**_

I walk into room E-324, Mr. Pop History class room. I take a seat in the back of the room. I'm starting to question Flakys reasons for wearing tight little booty shorts, they are _really_ starting to ride up on me.

A fox-boy takes a seat next to me. He's wearing an old time hat, and glasses to match. I take another look at him as he sits down, he has two different collored eyes I notice. One red, and one blue.

"Hi, I'm Swifty, you might have seen two guys that look like me." I say to the fox.

"Nice to meet you Swifty, I'm Sammiee. Yes, I've seen them walking around, are you three related?" He asks polietly

"Yeah, we're triplets. That's Lifty and Shifty. We can tell them apart because Shifty has a fedora, and I have my bow." I explain to Sam, he seems really sweet.

"Wow, that must be hectic on your parents to have two boys and a girl the same age." Sammiee says.

"No, our moms dead, and we don't talk about our_ father_." I say biting my lip, whispering the last word.

"Wow, I'm so sorry, wait a second. How old are you guys?" He says, eyeing me suspiciously.

_**Unknown P.O.V**_

I look down to the two kids. Swifty is making a real friend, I made sure to send him. The poor kids need more people to talk to. I sent Flaky, but I think they need to branch out more. Someone to sit with at lunch, and someone to help them with school. I can't believe how much they don't know. They think I'm part of a dream, they think their Father is innocent of killing me. They need to know how much they've been lyed to. I'm proud of them, but at the same time, I wish that they knew a lot more.

_**Shiftys P.O.V**_

We keep running in the large room. Lifty is right next to me. We can run faster, and with less energy then any of the other kids. When you can carry almost 100 pounds in jewles and electronics and still book it, you become a lot better runner.

I hope Swifty isn't getting in more trouble. It's not even lunch and she's already been saked, Lifty got a swirly, I was wedgied, and Flaky got a panic attack and got sent home.

I'm also worried for another reason; Swifty was put in a history class two grades above ours. She's the only Freshman in a class of Sophmores and Juniors. They could eat her alive.

_**Swiftys P.O.V**_

"What? He _really _did that?" Sammiee laughed as we talked about our home lives.

"Okay," Mr. Pop said, looking at the back of our class. "Since this is the first day of school, I'm going to let you're laughter slide. Oh, young lady, are you lost?" He asks me.

"No." I respond simply. "I'm in a higher history class. Both me and my brothers have a subject that we do best in. Lifty is in advanced mechanics, and Shifty is in an advanced music class. I'm best in history." I explain.

"Fine, but don't think just because you're younger doesn't mean you don't need to follow all the rules." He warns and turns back to the board.

_**Unknown P.O.V**_

I watch Lifty and Shifty playing in gym, hard to believe that the last time I got to really see them and hold the triplets close was when they were in diapers. I truly love and miss them. But, to really see them again, and for them to see me, they would have to die permanantly. I cry loudly, knowing they will never truly die.

I can't believe I'm being so selfish. I'm thinking positivly about three innocent children dying. Maybe it's best they don't know an awful person like me. I feel more guilty than ever.

**Hey guys, any guesses on Unknown? I'll reveal in the next chapter. Oh, and by the way, to Flippy Face, they are human/animal so human with tails and ears is what I'm looking for.**

**Kay guys, read and reveiw.**


	8. sorry its short DON'T KILL ME!

**Hey chapter eight already. So, I've noticed that my chapters are short. (Flippy Face kinda reminded me) Sorry, my computer uses wordpad and it doesn't go by pages it just all gets clumped together on one big page so I have almost no persepective on this. I'll try and write a long one. Sammiee is by Flippy Face, Stripes is by Stripesthetiger11, and Grimmy is by infinityXnova, of course I owned and created Swifty. The answer to 'Unknown' is it's their ****mother as an angel. I own no one but Swifty and their mom**._

_**Shiftys P.O.V**_

"Lifty, Shifty, and Swifty Racoon, report to the office... NOW!" Mr. Pickels shouts through the staticky intercom.

"You can go." Mr. Truffles grunts.

We walk into the office to find Lumpy, our incompitant case worker.

"The tooth doctor told me to bring you to his office." He says, writing out some papers.

We load into his blue car in silence. I hate the dentist, they always have something to say, they always find a way to make you feel retarted.

"Now, this is what needs to be done, you and your brother and sister need to get your wisdom teeth taken out. Now, most opperations occur when you're seventeen, but in rare cases such as this, your familys has grown early." Dr. Sniffles says, witing down some notes.

_**Swiftys P.O.V**_

"Hey Shift, hey Lift." I drool as I sit in the dental chair. I hate flouride treatments.

"Hey Drooly." They say together as they pass by.

"You'll be sorry you said that!" I warn, still drooling like Cub.

"Yep, you're going to cause a flood of drool and kill us?" Shifty says, walking up to me.

"Okay, your butt is free." Giggles Mom tells me, taking the trays out of my mouth.

I spit up the goo.

_**Shiftys P.O.V**_

"So, I found out all three of us need our wisdom teeth out." I tell her while helping her up. She always gets dizzy after she lies down.

"I thought that we didn't grow them until we're like 17." She says, stumbling after Lifty as I follow.

"Well, Dr. Sniffles told me that it's a rare case, but they grew early." I explain.

"Okay, Swifty, your appointement is tommorow, Shifty you're on Monday, and Lifty, yours is tuesday." A southern horse lady tells us.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, If I shall die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take." They all pray together, sitting on thier knees, elbows on their shared bed.

**Okay, I know that was short but my computer kept deleting my files and I had to re write it in only 15 minutes before I had to go to the dentist. Also, I'm only excepting ocs in pm, and it HAS to have proper english non of that "i waaaaaaaaannnnnnnntttt yoo 2 rite abut meh oc!11" crap. It annoys the hell out of me. And, I'm lifting my limit of only one O.C. Now, you can submit all your Happy Tree .**

**READ AND REVEIW OR I'LL SEND SAMIEE AND HIS KATANA ON YOU!**


	9. i really hate this chapter

**Hey guys, sorry about my 'retard' chapter. I only had fifteen before going to the dentist, and my computer decided that it didn't **_**want**_** to save my files. But, now, I got it fixed (and relized ****that I'm an idiot and kept pressing "Do not save changes". I don't own HTF, only Swifty.**

_**Swiftys P.O.V**_

I grasp onto our bed while Lifty pulled my tail and Shifty pulled my legs.

"NO! I'M NOT GETTING MY WISDOM TEETH OUT AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" I scream.

I'm never scared, but if you knock me out and don't let me eat, then I'm pissed.

"Yes you are." Shifty grunts.

Lifty lets go of my tail, I sigh in relief. Lifty is on my side and will help me get out of surgery.

_**Liftys P.O.V**_

I walk up to my sister, she might kill me for this, but it needs to be done.

I tickle her armpits and neck, making her let go of the head board in a fit of laughter.

"Lifty! How could you?" She screams, getting dragged to Shifty.

"You need this done Swift." Shifty says, dragging her by her arms, me taking her legs.

She kicks hard, and I get a sharp blow to the ribcage, knocking the breath out o me.

_**Shiftys P.O.V**_

I feel _awful_ about doing this to my sister, I feel like I'm helping the dentist hurt her. How could I do this to my best friend? How could I make my sister go through so much.

I'm usually the tough guy who doesn't care about others, the one who beats up people, the one who steals everything. But, they don't know how much more I am. They don't know that I also read poetry, and write out my emotions. I have always had to deal with being the oldest, and biggest in my family. It's hard to have your only friends be your brother and sister. I have to deal with having a huge crush on Swiftys enemy: Petunia.

But, why is it that her and Lifty are the only ones who I can't do anything to.

_**Swiftys P.O.V**_

We get into our van after I finally let the guys win. I decided that I would never get rid of the pain in my mouth with out doing this.

I hate being the only girl in our house. I'm not excpected to be girly, but sometimes that's what bugs me. How everyone just treats me like one of the guys, how they just assume that I want to play C.O.D or that I want to play Grand Theft Auto. I don't know, but lately I've been seeing us change, I don't want to be such a dude, I can tell Lifty is having his first crush on my best friend, and that I think I'm starting to like Flippy. How can I? Flaky is dating him, and Flaky is my best friend, and she's been my best-friend since kindergarten. And what's weirdest of all, is that Shifty hasn't shown any intrest in girls. (that aren't in magazines that he found when we were hiking.) But, I also know that we could never drift apart. We're more than best-friends, we're brothers and sister. We escaped an abusive and torturtous home together, we survived one of the most deadly middle schools in the world, and we can run faster and fight better then Splendid.

"Okay, come right in boys, your sister is in this room. Due to her low body weight and age, she hasn't been reacting well to the general anesthesia, and just recently woke. She's also been asking for 'Mr. Broccoli and Mr. Leprechaun' and telling the I.V that she loves him." The dentist says, bringing Swifty out.

"Mr. Broccoli and Mr. Leprechaun, ha, it's been _way_ to long." She giggles. "And you know, I think that skinny guy in there, I think he likes me, he gave me his numba." She says, placing to weak arms on Shiftys shoulder.

**Okay, guys I'm probably never going to continue with this chapter, so next chapter will be completly different. It's going to have and school. Sorry.**


	10. not a chapter

hey guys, little mesage. i have to skip the chapter this week. I got really sick, and my sister got sick, and a lot of things are on my plate. and plus, my brother has to do a lot of things, so i cant use my computer too often, and my ex wont stop bugging me so im fighting with him. i promise next week, thanks for understanding

.GirlxX


	11. The school elections

**Hey guys, so like I said last chapter, I'm not continuing the last two. This will be a normal chapter, and next will be REALLY big. So; Shatter, Rawr, and Roar are by XenaTheAlienChick, Nikki by therosiesaresweet, Samiee is by Flippy Face, and Grimmy is by infinityxnova, and Swifty is by me, .GirlxX. I don't own Happy Tree Friends, Mondo Media does.**

**P.S. I'm deeply sorry for your loss Flippy Face, I've been following your stories.****_**

"How much longer are you going to hog the bathroom Swift' we need to use the bathroom too." Lifty whined.

"Would you rather see me naked?" Swifty threatens.

"I'll just pee outside then." Lifty says, running outside.

_**Liftys P.O.V**_

"You know, the preps practically rule the school right." I warn as Swifty and Flaky sign their names on the school dodgeball try-outs sheet.

"Yeah, so?" Flaky asks turning to me, her long red hair flowing around her like a godess.

"The preps hate us beause we're the lowest of the low, the unpopular, the underdogs. They will stop at nothing to make sure we stay down to prevent the rising of the freaks." A mysterious voice says behind us. "I'm Shatter by the way, and this is Rawr." She says, gesturing toward an arctic fox and. "and Roar." a hyena.

"Hey, I'm Lifty. This is my sister Swifty, and my brother Shifty." I say, introducing them. "Oh, and F-f-flaky." I stutter. God, why do I stutter so much when I talk to Flaky?

_**Swiftys P.O.V**_

"Hey, what grade are you guys in?" Roar asks

"Freshman. I know we're fourteen, but we're turning 15 next week." I respond, secretly adding Lifty and Shiftys names to the sheet.

"Happy early birthday, wanna have lunch together?"Rawr offers.

"Sure, thanks." Shifty says as we walk to a table.

_**Shiftys P.O.V**_

We all sit down for lunch.

"Hey, vote for Giggles." A girl says. We already now her, she's Nikki, none of us ever had a problem with her... except that she suports Giggles. She's never bothered any of us, but god, how can she be so nice and yet support somone so evil?

God, she's nicer than Lily, but she supports Voldemort! (ha, Harry Potter reference, and who says that htf and Harry Potter can't be together?)

"Sorry Nikki, but what is she running for? Biggest Slutty Bitch in the school? Maybe the Slutty Awards: BIGGEST HOE OF THE YEAR!" I yell, throwing my arms in the air. We start cracking up as Nikki keeps smiling.

"No silly, haha for Student Body President." She says, handing everyone a piece of paper.

"Look, Nikki, we know she's your friend, but how the hell can you support her? I mean, these propositions are ridiculous." Swifty says, looking over her flyer.

"Like what?" She asks, cocking her head.

"A 'Popular Lounge' in 153 you can't do that; that's the debate room. Racoons now have a shorter lunch, yeah me Lifty and Shifty are the only racoons in this school so she's striking out against a minority. And plus, all group projects shall be approved by her? How is that anywhere _near _justified?" She asks, getting frustrated.

"Well, the group projects, how do the popular kids get in groups they want and nerds can be in it, and they get to do the work." (**not joking guys theirs a girl in my school that pulls shit like this all the time, that's how I came up with this, this is a fucking quote)**

_**Liftys P.O.V**_

**"**Ugh, Giggles is _so _asinine. These rules are ridiculous, and how could anyone vote for her?" Swifty asks.

"Well, half the people who vote for her are bulliemic and can't digest food, twenty five percent are on drugs, and the othe twenty five percent are conformist preps." I say, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Well, if you don't like it then maybe _you _should run for Student Body President." Rawr says, pointing a white plastic fork at her.

"Yeah, the girl who would steal from her own grandmother is going to win _any_ kind of election." Swifty says with a mouth full of tuna.

"How about you say that and not spit tuna on your brother." I say, wiping tuna off my cheek.

"Oh, here Lifty." Flaky says sweetly, handing me a napkin. I think my heart might melt from her. God, if only she weren't with that asshole Flippy.

**A/N Hey guys, sorry if it's still not that long, ugh I'm driving myself crazy. So, do you guys think Swifty should run for Student Body President? I'll be exepting votes for TWO weeks, because next chapter is REALLY REALLY BIG.**


	12. Summoned

**Hey, guys I know how long it's been. I'm not abandoning this story, it's just my whole family was here for my sister graduating so I had to deal with them and got like no time on my computer. And I've been really busy with my new job, but newt chapters will be getting posted every friday. I'm just updating this now because I ****felt bad about not updating and it was bugging me. Samiee is by Flippy Face, Shatter, Rawr, and Roar are by Xenathealienchick, and Swifty is by me, .GirlxX. I don't own Happy Tree Friends, Mondo Media does**.

_**Shiftys P.O.V**_

I lie on our tattered couch. Lifty's reading some book, and Swifty's playing on our laptop. I'm just trying to nap.

"Guys?" Swifty yells nervously. I snap my head forward and look at my stunned sister. "We just got an email from the Joy Town P.D."

"Oh my god. What could we have done? We haven't been home since we were four, in fact we haven't left town in almost ten years. What could they want now?" Lifty asks, leaning over to Swifty. I go sit by them on the floor.

"Okay, I'll just read this." Swifty says.

"Dear Shifty J., Swifty D., and Lifty R.,

You are asked to speak in the upcoming trial of your father Drunky (**I'm running low on ideas for names okay) **Racoon, for the following charges; Asault to a Police Officer, Armed Robbery, Possesion/Selling of illegal substances, Child Abuse, Domestic Abuse, D.U.I, Public Intoxication, Murder, Grand Theft Auto, Hit-and-Run, Rape, Child Molesation, Property Damage, Torture, Neglect to Children, Supplying Minors with alcohol.

Please come to Joy Town with a legal guardian by 5/30/12 and speak. Remember you_ can_ make a difference. (**yes that's from John Walsh)**

Sincerley,

The Joy Town Police Department" She reads.

"Holy shit, he's really done a lot since we left." Lifty comments.

"Yeah, but he was probably doing that when he had us too." Swifty retorts as we all do our signature laugh, needing the comic relief.

_**Swiftys P.O.V**_

I look over at my brothers, they still look pale and shocked. I don't blame them for being scared, I am too. "So, should we go?" I finally ask as we all flop back against the couch.

"This might be our only chance to make that bastard pay for what he's done to us. He put us through hell, and now it's his turn. His ass will be busier than ours during a huge heist." Lifty respondes darkly.

Me and Shifty both stare at our younger brother. Usually he doesn't say dark stuff like that unless someone tries to steal his coffee.

"I agree with Lifty we should go." Shifty says.

"So do I." I agree, as we do a three-way high five, something we rarely do anymore.

_**Liftys P.O.V**_

"But, how are we supposed to leave? No one ever leaves Happy Tree Town." Shifty asks, making a good point.

That is true, the only person anybody in our town has ever seen leave is Lump- THAT'S IT! WE COULD ASK LUMPY HOW _HE _LEFT!

"Well, like ten years ago Lumpy left, we should ask him how he left, and then leave like that." I respond.

"Yeah, let's go find him. I think he might be working as a teacher today." Swifty says. She suddenly slaps her forehead. "Shit, we're late for school, and Splen-dork is on patrol so we have to go through a fucking boring lecture again."

"A boring lecture for being late for school, _and _another about respecting your towns hero as I drive you to school." Splendid says, floating at our window.

"If anything you should be reclassified as a villain, and have _Splendont _be our hero." Shifty says, grabbing our lunches off the counter and putting them in our backpacks. "Hell, The Mole would be a better hero than you."

"And _you_ and your brother and sister should be tried as adults for how much destruction and thefts you'd put on this town."

"Dumbass, it's _Happy Tree Town _destruction is what this city is." Swifty retorts, following the super-zero to his car.

_**At school after two boring ass lectures I don't want to type, and or torture you with.**_

_**Swiftys P.O.V**_

"Hey guys." Samiee says as we sit at lunch.

"Hey Samiee, where's everyone else?" I ask sitting down at our lunch table.

"Shatter is sick, Rawr is at the doctors, and Roar and Flaky died when Flippy flipped out."

"Too bad, so well it's cool to see you anyway." Shifty says, grabbing his bagged lunch.

"Cool to see you guys too." Samiee says, taking a bite of his salad.

"So, we have to leave town for awhile. Ummm, we have some _family_ things to work on, and we were kinda wonering if you remembered anything about the "Real World." The only thing any of us really remember is that if you die, you're gone forever." I say, looking at the fox.

"Well, I read about the "Real World" a few times, and Swifty only knows history, and I don't think be-heading is legal anymore. But, animal hybrids like us are mutants that's kinda why we are living here, the only reason we're able to get through the Barrier is because we're animals _and _humans. Since you were born out of the Barrier, you should be able to just go in or out of here. But, you _**CAN NOT**_, and I couldn't stress that enough_** YOU CAN NOT SPEND MORE THAN THREE DAYS OUTSIDE OF HAPPY TREE TOWN**_. If you do, you're human will take full form over your animalistic half, and you'll be stuck in "The Real" world and you won't be able to get back in." Samiee pauses or a second. "And as you know, you can die. Being a mutant, and you're animalistic instincs make you harder to kill, but still killable. Also, you need to disguise yourselves. Hide your ears, tails, and anything else that makes you look in-human, including your masks." Samiee says, drinking some water from a weird looking device.

"How are we supposed to hide our masks?" I ask, taking another bite out of my sandwich.

"Well, I would say go to the mall and get a make-over and ask to look human, they're doing a special on that." Samiee says as we get up.

"Thanks Samiee, we owe you one." Lifty yells back as we run to the office.

_**Shiftys P.O.V**_

"Hello young ones." Buddhist Monkey says, greeting us as we walk in.

"We feel sick and need to leave." I tell him.

"Children, I can tell you are not sickly. I sense you _are_ in great distress though, please tell me about your troubles." He says, sitting cross-legged on his desk.

"Well, we need to leave town for a bit. We're having some famly troubles, and need to sort them out." I tell him, not wanting to look in his eyes. I feel like I'm about to cry, but I know that's just stupid of me to do so. I need to stay tough and not look weak.

"Young one, there is no reason to hide your pain. You feel as though you should cry, but you hide that. Emotions are not to be hidden. When you do get back, please meet me here." He tells us, writing on a slip.

"Thanks." We say, leaving his office.

"Look, we drive out of here, and keep heading to town. Then we make a rest stop, then drive through town just to remember, then we find out our timing." Swifty says, putting our three duffle bags into our van.

"We should visit Ms. Giggles and see how she's doing. I mean it's mostly her that we're still alive, and I think we should stay in our old house, just to see what it's like there, we're not three anymore, it's _our _house." Lifty exclaims, getting in the front seat.

"Yeah, we should." Me and Swifty agree.

**Dun dun dun. Hey guys, God I'm so glad my family is gone. Now I can write to my hearts content and not be smacked around and "Learning" to be a perfect lady by Nana Grandmama. Please reveiw, it's your reveiws that help me write. Oh, and next chapter is going to be all about Joy Town. **


	13. chapter 12 part 1

**Hey guys, I'm really sick (ugh I hate my allergies.) so I've just been writing. This chapter, as promised, is about Joy Town. Drunky, and Swifty are by me: .GirlxX. I don't own ****HTF or any of it's characters._**

_**Liftys P.O.V**_

I look at our former home. After 10 long years, we still remember where it is. The house has gone to hell, the porch more crooked, the windows still smashed, beer cans all over the lawn. So in short, not much has changed since our childhood."God, we've come a long way since we were kids." I tell them, opening the door with the hidden key.

"You can say that again." Shifty mutters as we walk in. He turns on the light.

"My god, this place hasn't changed in so long. We went from this, to the only truly safe place on this planet." Swifty says, re-adjusting her bow. "We should go see the basement again, maybe he has more tortured toddlers down there." Swifty jokes as we walk towards the door.

_**Shiftys P.O.V**_

As I look down into the basement I see something no one would ever be able to unsee

**DUN DUN DUN! Hey guys I know that was crap but I'm making this a two parter. So, what do you think is in the basement? I'm sorry, I'm going through a rough time right now so my writings suffered.**


	14. Saving Thrifty

**Hey guys, I know I know, I've been procrastinating a lot lately. Me and my boyfriend just broke up after I caught him cheating so I ignored my computer and just listened to sad songs for about three days, then my brother manages to piss me off more by taking my phone and deleting my contacts. Ugh, it's been a long ass week. I own nobody but Swifty, Drunky, and the NEW SURPRISE OC!**

_**Liftys P.O.V**_

What we saw we truly cannot unsee. A small blue racoon in our old cage.

"He-he-hello?" We hear a scared, young and hesitant voice call out.

We rush down as fast as we can.

"Who are you?" I ask slowly, getting down on my right knee, bending my left.

"I'm Thrifty, Fathers going to be pissed if he sees you hear. Father doesn't like people here unless it's a hooker." He says shakily.

"I'm Lifty, that's Shifty with the hat, and that's Swifty my sister... And we might be your half siblings." I explain picking the childs lock.

"Really? But, Father never said anything about me having brothers and a sister. He said he did have three other kids that died when they were born though."

_**Swiftys P.O.V**_

"Yeah, I bet he did. How old are you Thrifty?" I ask the small child.

"I'm six, but I don't go to school, Father is usually to drunk to take me there." He says sadly.

"You're coming with us, come on." I say, helping my little brother out of the cage.

"What if he sees you try to take me?"

"Dads gone, he's in jail right now." Shifty reassures him.

_**Shiftys P.O.V**_

We sit on the motel beds, Lifty is out getting food, and Swifty is talking and calming down Thrifty.

"Hey, Thrifty, I know it'll hurt, but we need to put peroxide in your cuts so you don't get an infection." I tell him, getting up and grabbing a rag and some peroxide out of the bag we got from the drug store. We're trying to set a good exaple for our brother, so we stole it and taught him ways to not get caught.

"Okay." He pulls up his pant legs, revealing scars, cuts, scratches, and bruises.

God, who could do this to such a little kid. Okay, I guess I know the answer to that question but still.

As I dab the peroxide on his cuts carefully I look up at him. He barley flinches, I know why he doesn't react. Being with 'him' for so long does that to you, after what he did and does, alcohol won't bother you.

"You're doing great little guy." She tells him, holding his bruised hand lightly.

"So, you're saying there's a magical land where we don't die?" He asks questionably.

"Yeah, that's one of the advantages of being half animal." I tell him, unmatting some fur on his blue tail.

Lifty finally came back with tons of bags of food in his arms. "Soups on!" He calls out, setting some paper bags down on a bed.

"Holy god Lift, you really went all out on this huh?" I ask, taking out a protein bar. "Since when did we eat protein bars?" I ask him, setting it down.

"Well, if Thrifty is going to be a strong theif, and get back to a normal weight and height he's going to need to eat and bulk up." He says, taking a bottle of gummy vitamins out of his pocket. "And some vitamins won't hurt him." He says, tossing it on the bed.

_**Swiftys P.O.V**_

"I'll make some dinner if one of you dudes give him a bath instead of me, I don't exactly know the whole drop off point with boys and girls bathing and stuff." I tell them, taking out a bag I had gotten at the mall.

"What's in here?" They all ask at once.

"I went to Little Tykes and got swimming shorts, toys and bath stuff while you guys were explaining Grand Theft Auto to him." I explain, grabbing a box of frozen egg roles and chinese tv dinners.

"Did you sneak away when we were teaching him how to jack a car, or the video game?" Lifty asks, grabbing the shorts. "And isn't a little old to be using bath toys?" He asks, taking out a boat.

"Well, the suit was free if I got the boat and bucket." I say glancing around. "And I went to a little kids store because he's so small and skinny, I tried a different store, but they all looked too big for him." I explain.

Thrifty had taken his first bath, eaten his first kinda real meal, and watched tv for the first time in his six years of life. It sickens me to think this could happen to such a small kid.

**Hey guys, god that was hard writing, so the trial is next chapter. So, what did you think of Thrifty? How did you react when you found out? Why is my boyfriend a cheating asshole? And will the kids get justice? Find out next week in "THE HARD TIMES OF THE RACOON KIDS!"** (I've ALWAYS wanted to do that in a dramatic voice like when you read a comic book!)


	15. Kindergarten Catastrophe

**Hey guys, I'm trying to get back on schedule and post every Friday. So, the votes are in and somewhat counted for so... SWIFTY IS RUNNING FOR STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT, but this chapter will focus more on Thrifty because I love doing these first day of school things. I own nobody but Swifty and Thrifty.**

_**Liftys P.O.V**_

"Thrifty, come on little man, first day of school." I sit him up and try to wake him up more.

"Do you think we could... well you know..." Thrifty says nervously. What could he be asking for?

"What, it's okay you can ask any of us anything." I reassure him.

"That maybe I can eat today?" He asks, putting his head down in shame. "It's okay if I don't get anything, but I'm so hungry can I please have some toast?" He asks, cringing in fear.

"Are you capable of holding a fork? Cutting into one of my famous waffles? And grabbing food with your hands?" I ask him sarcastically.

"Yeah." He tells me, lifting his head up.

"Then of course, you can also help me make breakfast if you want." I offer him.

"Yeah, that sounds fun!" He says exited.

_**Thriftys P.O.V**_

Lifty picks me up and sets me on the counter. "What should we put in the waffles?" He asks me, putting a bowl of batter next to me.

"Chocolate chips, peanut butter, and cocoa powder?" I ask him, remembering some stuff he told me about.

"Yeah, sounds good. Hey, can you put _eight_ peices of toast into that toaster?" He asks me, handing me a loaf of bread.

I love helping out around the house because that means I get to make them happy and I get to move arund and stretch. "Sure." I take out eight peices of bread and put them in the slots and press down the lever.

"Great, now go wake up Shifty and Swifty and we'll eat."

After breakfast, I run to the bathroom to do my hair and get dressed.

"Okay, you're going to be fine." I tell myself, splashing some cold water on my face. I take one final look at my reflection, I see a small blue racoon/human wearing black jeans, a black t shirt that says "Green Day", black and white velcro sketchers, and dark electric blue hair swooped over my eye.

"Okay, let's go over a few things," Lifty tells me. "We get off school at three and you get off at noon, and _we'll_ pick you up. Either wait on the front steps or play on the playground. If it's raining, go in and do your homework or help out your teacher. Don't try to go home on your own, don't accept a ride from anyone, don't talk to any adults exept for your teacher, and if you see a big yellow bear wearing a golden suit and a huge afro, run like hell, that's disco bear." Lifty warns.

"More like Pedobear." Swifty scoffs as we get to the front steps of the school.

"Love ya little man." Swifty tells me, hugging me with one arm.

"Do good and remember the rules 'kay?" Shifty asks, fist bumping me.

"If anyone gives you any crap tell 'em who your brothers and sister is." Lifty reminds me, playfully hitting my shoulder.

_**Shiftys P.O.V**_

I'm kind of worried about Thrifty going to his first day of school alone. I barley survived my first day of school, and I had Swifty and Lifty to be with, but poor Thrifty doesn't have anyone. How is he going to react to being around so many kids? How is he going to react to bullies? Will he beat them, will he run and cry? Or will he _be_ a bully.

When we were younger we had started bullying because it felt good to make someone else be in pain than to personly be in pain. We finally had the power to hurt others like our father did. We had the power to make people listen to us. Then, in fifth grade, we finally relized that we didn't _want_ to hurt people like we were hurt. We wanted to protect them.

_**Thriftys P.O.V**_

"Now, children, we have a brand new student. Class, this is Thrifty Racoon, now I want you all to be nice to our new friend, you all know how scary your first day can be. Let's have a 'Get to know eachother" circle. When the talking ball comes to you, tell everyone who's in your family." The dog teacher tells us.

Her over enthusiasm is really weird and annoying. I sit in the circle anyway.

"I'm Cub, I live with my daddy." A bear cub says, I don't know why, but he looks kinda familiar.

"I'm Chuckles, I live with my sister, and my mommy and daddy." An orange chipmunk says, I'm next.

"I'm Thrifty, and I live with my brothers Lifty and Shifty, and my sister Swifty. I used to live with my father, but he's in jail, so I'm living with them now. I had a mommy, but she was a crack whore and father killed her when she dropped me off in a basket on fathers doorstep." I tell everyone. They all look really shocked, especially my teacher.

"FREAK!" Cub calls out.

"LOSER!" Chuckles yells.

"Children, that's enough! It's not his fault, and he is very sad." She says, silencing the room.

"No I'm not, I'm happy, my father kept me in a cage since I was little and beat me like hell, so now, I have a good family." I tell them proudly.

"No, a family has a mother, a father, and children." Cub says snidley.

That's what father said. "TAKE THAT BACK YOU DUMBASS MOTHERFUCKER! I DON'T SEE YOU HAVING A GODDAMN MOM!" I tackle him to the ground. "TAKE IT BACK BEFORE I KILL YOU!" I yell at him, grabbing my switchblade out of my pocket.

"EMO FREAK!" Cub taunts as our teacher runs over.

"THRIFTY PHILIP RACOON! YOU ARE COMING WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" Mrs. Retriever yells, dragging me by the arms.

"What?" I ask her as she continues dragging me down the hallway.

"You are going to the principals office. God, I cannot deal with you, I'm calling your brothers, sister, _and _social worker." She tells me, still angry.

"So, Cub gets off free and I'm in trouble? Wow, great way of teaching me and everyone else that we _all _have to follow the same rules. Letting Cub and Chuckles off free is a _really_ good example for our impresionable minds." I say, wanting to annoy her.

"No, he is in trouble too, but he didn't threaten to kill anyone, and he didn't use bad words." She tells me, bringing me to a door.

"Oh, Teachy, Thrifty, what seems to be the trouble?" A gecko asks us, sitting behind his desk.

"Thrifty attacked another student, use explict and vulgar language, and threatened to _kill_ another student and brought out a switchblade." She tells him as we both sit in the seats.

"I'm calling your parents." He sighs, grabbing a phone.

"I don't have 'em, moms a dead crack whore, and fathers in fedral prison." I say, leaning back.

"You know, Lil' emo, I think we're going to have problems, get who's ever in charge of you and get them down here." He glares at me.

I scowl at the principal and grab the phone.

"I need to talk to Lifty, Shifty, and Swifty Racoon please, it's their little brother Thrifty." I tell the secretary.

_**Swiftys P.O.V**_

"And that class is why even though we are animals, we are able to have pets." Sniffles tells our bored biology class.

"Racoons, office now!" Mr. Pickles says in a bored voice. It's become a daily thing with us getting sent to his office.

"Phone call kids, it's your brother." The snake secretary tells us, handing me the phone.

This can't be good, man we just dropped off Thrifty only twenty minutes ago. "Hello?" I say into the reciever.

"Swifty, you, Lifty, and Shifty need to come down here. I'm in trouble." He says sadly.

"Okay, we're coming down in a sec, love you." I tell him, putting down the reciever.

"Thriftys in trouble, we gotta go to the school." I turn and tell my brothers.

_**Liftys P.O.V**_

"Hey Mr. Gecko, long time no see." I smirk, sitting down at a large table with Mrs. Retriever, Mr. Gecko, Buddhist Monkey, Lumpy, Thrifty, Pop, and Cub.

"Ahh, if it isn't the original 'Creepers'" Mr. Gecko retorts as we sit next to Thrifty.

"Your little brother beat Cub, used horrible language, and he threatened to kill him and took out a switchblade." Mrs. Retriver, tells everyone, making Thrifty sound insane.

"What did Cub do, I mean he's a six year old kid, not a serial killer. Look, I know him, he wouldn't do this without reason. What started all of this?" I ask them, losing my patience.  
>"We had Sharing Circle and we were talking about our families today. He made up a horrible story about his parents, and then Cub called him a loser, and an emo freak. He said "A family has a mother, a father, and children." Then your brother attacked him." Mrs. Retriver explains, glaring at the boys.<p>

"Look, he didn't make up our families story. Our dad is in a maximum security fedral prison, and both of our moms are dead. Look, when we saw our dad after his trial he said 'a family has a father, a mother, and children.' Something inside of him must have snapped. Look, he really is a sweet kid, he loves to help, he loves to run, but he's also scared and damaged. We all have P.T.S.D from our father. Unlike Flippy, we curl up and revert back to how we were when we were younger. Thrifty would never truly want to hurt somone unless they try to hurt him, or us. That's how we all are." Swifty tells them, holding Thriftys hand.

"The point still stands, he can't be doing this just because someone hurt his feelings. I think it might be good for him, it humanizes kids. He is a little brat just like you guys. Creeper is going to have in-house suspension for a week for bringng weapons to school. He will be here in my office working on his homework and have regular sessions with Buddhist Monkey." Mr. Gecko decides.

_**Shiftys P.O.V**_

"And what does Cub get for starting shit? Look, I agree, Thriftys reaction could have been better handled, but Cub was being a bully. I mean, shouldn't he get detention at least?" I ask them, calling the teacher and principal on there shit.

"Hey, my son didn't start it. Cub is a perfect child, he doesn't say rude things, he doesn't deserve this kind of treatment." Pop says, growling at us.

"Really, so, being perfect includes insulting innocent and scarred children? So, being perfect is really about having a good social standing?" I ask him, glaring at the bear. "My brother is not like your son. I admit, he's not the perfect kid, but neither is your son. If you've always compared people like this, it's no wonder your wife left you." I tell him, defending my youngest brother.  
>"Please, calm down. I see great sorrow inside of Thrifty. His reaction is only to be expected from a child at his young age. He cannot yet process his emotions. Also, I can sense that Cub has surpressed emotions and is taking them out on Thrifty because he is vulenrable. So, I think they both need to start speaking to me." Buddhist Monkey tells us, grabbing Thriftys hand.<p>

"I think not. My son isn't going to be talked to from some hippie freak. I think that Thrifty should be expelled." Pop says, not paying attention to the fact that Cub started it.

"Look, all this fighting is not getting us anywhere. We're sitting here arguing like six monkeys with five bananas... no offense Buddhist Monkey." Swifty says, putting her fist down.

"MEETING DISMISSED! Since it's already three, all of you are free to go."

**Hey guys, long enough? So, if any of you have any ocs around Thriftys age, feel free to submit them. Ocs are unlimited just remember that. I love getting ocs.**

**oh little side note, I'm not able to post next week because I'll be at church camp.**


	16. note

**BOOM BABY! I'm back and more inspired than ever to write chapters.**

**I've been gone for a LONG ass time because my laptop broke and I needed to use snail mail to get it fixed. **

**I'll be updating next week**


	17. Joy Town Court

**Hey guys, time to find out whats happens in Joy Town Court. I would have done that last chapter, but I got really wrapped up in Thriftys story and I just thought I'd let you guys recover from that. I own nobody but Swifty, Thrifty, and Drunky. **

_**Liftys P.O.V**_

I help Thrifty into his suit as we talk about him going to school when we get back.

"Well, how are we supposed to do that? To get him registred for school he needs a legal gurdian and we're too young to become adoptive or foster parents." I tell them as I button up his shirt.

"Well, we were registred by Lumpy, but we also had to be in foster care, and we need to keep him with us." Swifty says, buttoning up the jacket on her dress suit.

"Well, maybe not, but we can figure that stuff out when we get there, first we have to make this bastard pay for what he's done to us." Shifty decides as we get ready to leave the hotel room.

"What if they don't believe us and Father gets away?" Thrifty asks, holding my hand as we walk out. "Will Superman come and take him?" He asks innocently.

_**Swiftys P.O.V**_

"Sure thing little guy, Superman will get rid of him." I tell him, letting him enjoy his new found childhood. "But don't worry, the people going against him are smart and he'll go to jail for a very long time." I tell him, about to tear up.

Now that we have Thrifty I'm starting to wonder just how life will be when we get back home. The kindergarten gets off at noon and we don't get off until three, and who whould look after him then? How is he going to be around other little kids his age? All these questions are buizzing around my skull like a million wasps.

"So, what do I have to we have to do?" Thrifty asks.

"Okay, you might have to go up to a stand and talk to everyone about what he did do you. I don't know if they will though because of your age." We all clamber into the van.

_**Thriftys P.O.V**_

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" A big man asks me.

I don't get why all these people are so interested in my family now, no one ever asked me this many questions.

"What does that mean?" I ask him sadly, I hate asking questions, Father hurt me and called me stupid when I asked him if I had a mother.

"Will you answer the questions and not make anything up?" He tells me.

"Yeah." I promise him

_**TWO HOURS LATER**_

"I find Drunky A. Racoon guilty of all charges. Thats 150 years in maximum security prison, no chance of bail, and 9,000 hours of comunity service. CASE DISMISSED!" The judge yells loudly, banging a hammer down.

Yes! Father is _Finally _going away. After him hurting me and my brothers and sister, he's _finally_ going to jail.

_**Drunkys P.O.V**_

"Please your Majesty, may I speak to my children? They're all I have left." I ask the judge.

They're going to pay for all they've said during my trial. How could the testify against their _own father_?

"Yes." He sighs after considering it for a minute.

"Children, if you need me, I'll be in the next room just holler." He tells them.

We're lead into a white room with a table with four chairs on one side and one on the other.

"Look, I will kill you, you made my life hell. I will kill you like I killed both of your mothers. Thrifty, you're mother was a crack whore, I killed her the second she dropped you at my doorstep, I should have killed you too. Swifty, Lifty, and Shifty, I killed your moms weak, pathetic, and cheating ass. God, Swifty, It's disgusting how much you look like her." I spit at them.

"Look, you were never a father, when we ran away as fucking four year olds, you didn't even think to come and look for us, you killed our mother and we had to live in hell for four years, but, now we have a family. A family none of us could ever give up, a family that loves, a family that doesn't hurt, a family that's _ours_. You have three sons and one daughter and you chose to hurt them and beat them. You had us when you were our age and we would've been better parents then you ever were." Swifty snarls, spitting venom with her words.

"Ha, family. You are incapable of having one, I'm the only one who has a family. I have four spoiled brats who are freaks of nature, you're all fucking theives, and probably drug dealers. A family has a mother, a father and children. All you have is two faggots, a skank, and a retard. THAT'S ALL!" I remind them.

"No, a family is people who truly love and care about eachother. If God forbid Swifty, Shifty, or Thrifty were in trouble I would come and save them, and I know that if I were in trouble they'd do the same. I know with all my heart and soul that they're who I love and care about. I don't know what I would do without them." Lifty says defiantly.

_**Shiftys P.O.V**_

"What you did was the true definition of evil. Having no sympathy or apathy. Hitler had the same complex. You tortured us for years, you're the reason why we can't be alone without freaking out, you're the reason we're scared of confined spaces, you're the reason Thrifty weighs 21 pounds, you're the reason we started stealing. Yeah, we are drug dealers, but we know the number one rule:Never get high on your own supply. We don't do drugs, we occacnally drink yeah, I'll be the first to admit that." I tell him, suddenly feeling as though a million pounds had gotten off of my chest. "You want to hurt me? Yeah go ahead. I know, I steal too much, but I also give too much. Does hurting me make you feel good, go right ahead, I'm used to it. But, I'm not changing, I like me, my brothers like me, my sister likes me, my friends like me." I say, angry at him.

"You hurt us all and got rid of both our mothers, you messed up our lives for the fun of it, I finally found somewhere to call home, and that's with them. We stick together forever and always." My six year old brother says, grabbing or hands and leading us out.

We look up at the starry night sky, after packing up everything in the hotel room. Thrifty had fallen asleep and Lifty is carrying him to the van. So many memories fill my eyes from the long day we had just encountered.

I wish my memories would fade like a photograph so I wouldn't have to endure them. I'm not going to be a victim, I'm not going to be sad for myself, I have a family to look after and protect, I can't just waste that because I'm selfish.

**Hey, so how was it? I almost cried when I was writing it. Thriftys character is starting to grow on me so there's going to be a lot of him. What do you think? See ya soon!**

**Note, this was supposed to be between Saving Thrifty and Kindergarten Catastrophe**


	18. How Lifty Stole Christmas

**Aaaaannnnnnnd, WE'RE BACK! Sorry for kind of dissapereing off the face of the earth. A lot of shit has been going down, I'm super busy, and I almost died of blood loss, but now I'm back and I'm staying. Also note, this chapter was written as your Christmas special, so just go with it and pretend it's Christmas.**

**I own nobody but Swifty and Thrifty**

_**Swiftys P.O.V**_

"Class, since tommorow is the begining of Christmas break, I'm _not_ going to hand out homework, but when you get back you will write an essay on what you did over break." Mrs. Horse tells us as me and Lifty play the Slapping Game while Shifty runs his red hand under water. Lifty has always been the one to hit the hardest.

"So, what are you guys doing for Christmas?" Rawr asks as we walk out of the class, still continuing our game. I slap harder and Lifty only winces a little, but I know that's not enough to make him quit.

"Well, we don't usually do anything, we exchange a few gifts and mostly make deals on sold out toys. By the way we can get you a good deal on dvd holiday specials." I tell them. Lifty slaps harder than ever and I feel my knuckles crack, I quiver as my hand burns.

"Well isn't it this Thriftys first Christmas with you guys, maybe you should celebrate." Shatter suggests. I slap as hard as I can... evidently not hard enough as he only hisses in pain.

"The only celebrating we really do is me getting wasted and start singing the twelve days of Christmas and screaming 'Happy Birthday Jesus!' at the top of my lungs." I tell them wanting to forefit the game and start shaking out my hand. "6 maids a milkin' 5 maaaidddss a milkin' 4 maids milkin!" I sing, immatating my drunken state. He gives me the look that can only mean one thing.

I'm about to lose, and it's going to be bad. He slaps my hand down and I hear my wrist break, and that shit hurts. Everyone turns and looks at me and my brother.

"Everyday is just 'maids a milkin'? Shatter asks, as I forfeit the game and start shaking my red hand out.

"Pretty much. Hey, we're gonna skip the rest of today, we don't wanna stay for the assembely. We're gonna go hang with Thrift, wanna join?" Shifty asks, jamming his hans in his pockets and taking out the van keys.

"Sure, I don't wanna stay for Splendoofus's speech about volunteer work." Shatter decides.

_**Shiftys P.O.V**_

As we walk outside Swifty grabs a cig from her pocket and lights it.

"You're the only person I know with enough balls to have smokes in the school." Rawr says as we all load into the van.

"Yeah, Mr. Pickles doesn't mind that I sneak smokes onto campus. Besides, we sell him weed, he suspends us, he's going to have to find another supplier." I explain as we drive down the hill.

"Yeah know, I think we should have a Christmas. We've only had one real Christmas, and that was when we were five, but this is Thriftys first Christmas with us, and I think we should celebrate." Lifty decides.

"Why haven't you celebrated since you were five?" Shatter asks.

"When we were younger we were in foster care and there was this one lady that had us for a few days. We had a tree, food, presents, egg nog, and some story about a pedo who sneaks in and leaves shit." Swifty says grabbing a pack of gum and hands it out to everyone.

"You mean Santa Clause?" Rawr asks, taking the orange gum and started chewing.

"Yeah, I guess." Shifty turned on the radio and "Merry Christmas Kiss My Ass" by All Time Low was playing.

"I don't really get it, I mean what's it even about?" Shifty asks, pulling into the parking lot of the elementary school and they spotted the youngest raccoon.

"I think Thrifty can probably tell you, any kindergarterner knows the Christmas stories. By the way, don't you remeber school Christmas's as younger kids?" Shatter asked as Thrifty climbed into the van.

_**Swifty's P.O.V**_

"Wassup, wassup?!" He says, throwing his bag on the floor of the van.

"Hey Lil' Man, how was school?" Roar asked

"Cool, I got kissed today." He said proudly.

"By who?" Shifty asked impressed.

"By almost all the girls in class, except for the one I'm chasing after. I can't seem to get her." He said, lost in thought. "You know the song Down by Jay Sean?"

"Yeah." Lifty answered.

"That song sums it up perfectly. She always smells like cotton candy, she's sweet, and her name is amazing." He said, looking like a love struck puppy.

Now I kind of want to know who it is my little brother is crushing on. "Well, that shouldn't matter, my little brother is a certified mutha fuckin' pimp!" I laugh.

"Well it does matter, I love her, I just don't know if she loves me." He says sadly, his ears flattening and almost drooping downward. Her name is Naki, you guys know her older sister Nikki." He admits as his cheeks turn bright red. "She's one of the best girls in my class, she doesn't eat paste, she doesn't do the whole fake weddings, and she's not one of the girls that would go on Toddlers and Tiaras, I knew a few girls like that." He said, almost reminding me of one of those old people who talk about there deseaced husbands and wives.

"Really, you knew a girl like on Toddlers and Tiaras?" Lifty asks.

"Yeah, sometimes I watch it just to see if I recognize anyone. Sometimes I do."

"So, she isn't your first shorty. Try to win her over with a love song." I suggest.

_(later that evening)_

_**Shiftys P.O.V**_

_"And as they say in Whoville, the Grinches heart grew three sizes that day." _The t.v said as Lifty made burritos in the small kitchen.

"I think we should do Christmas this year." I decide, tilting my hat over my tired eyes. We had already polished off about three or four beers each, as opposed to Thrifty who was still trying to figure out the 'lime-salt-shot' order while taking shots of tequilla... he's already had about five shots.

"Ah, screw thisssss shit, I'm drinking some some vodka." Thrifty slurs, dragging his tail into the kitchen.

"Buddy, it's not a good idea to mix alcohol. You're just gonna barf all over yourself." I warn my younger brothers sorry ass as he walks back to the coffe table with a bottle of vodka.

"I'm a drunk kindergarterner racoon human hybrid. I think I'm already fucked up enough a few more bad choices won't hurt anyone." He says taking a large swig.

"Don't say I didn't warn you kid." I respond and changed the channel to Die Hard.

The scene where the guy surfs down the stairs popped up. (I'm sorry, I haven't seen this movie for years)

"We should do that, we have stairs like that right outside of our apartment." Thrifty says as Lifty comes out of the kitchen with two baking sheets.

"Last ones to the ground are a bunch chumps." Lifty says, tugging on his black hoodie.

"YOU'RE SO FUCKING ON! Two oldest vs two youngest." Swifty decides as she takes our sheet and we walk out to the steps.

"Twelve flights of stairs and four siblings, whoever survives has to have three tribute drinks to there fallen siblings. All different." I decide, sitting on the sheet with my sister.

Lifty and Thrifty stand up on the opposite side of us as I yell "GO!"

_**No one's P.O.V**_

Thrifty and Lifty started going faster than there older sibling, but Thrifty had lost his balance and fell, hitting his head on each rail on the way down and smashing his skull on the hard pavement at the bottom. The stairs were now bloody and his six year old skull was scattered on the sidewalk an street.

Rum.

Shifty and Swifty started going faster because of there younger brothers blood had made the railing slippery. So slippery in fact that Shifty had gotten thrown from the cookie sheet and he was smashed into the door of Cuddles apartment.

Kahlua.

Swifty now, was just trying to survive her and her brothers stupid idea.

Finally, the two remaining siblings had landed at the bottom and smashed into eachother.

_(the next morning, Christmas Eve)_

_**Liftys P.O.V**_

I wake up with a bad hangover, tasting blood in my mouth, I must have died drunk last night. I feel half my stomach contents coming up and run into the bathroom where Thrifty was already puking his guts up. Oh god it smells in here, I reach for the trash bin and puke. 'I hate hangovers' I mutter and wind up barfing more.

Me and Thrifty walk out of the bathroom, we see Swifty spray painting part of the livingroom wall.

"Swift, what are you doing sis?" I ask as Thrifty leans on my leg.

"I wanted Thriftys first Christmas to mean something. And if we go out and get a tree odds are one of us is going to die, so I'm spray painting a tree, if either of you wants to decorate, wait till it dries. Me and Shifty are going to go shopping for Christmas dinner, presents later." She tells us, finishing the stump. "Both you and Thrifty are too hungover. Thrifty drank like half our liquor cabnit and you smashed my head last night, and you can't hold your liquor." She says, pulling on a hoodie and a pair of my black jeans.

"Oh, so I suppose it's my fault we crashed heads?!" I ask, my head pounding.

"You coulda warned us you fucking drunk!" She yells and my ears fold in. God, why do sisters have to be so loud. Thrifty just covers his head with pillows.

"Dude, it wasn't even my idea! Besides, I'm not the fucking mom in this house, none of us have a mom. Ours was killed and so was Thriftys, for all I care we're just four idiots living in one apartment. So fuck off and just leave, we should have just been seperated in foster care. We would have never been to so many shitty homes, and we would have never found Thrifty and we wouldn't have to raise him. WE ARE NOT HIS PARENTS, WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF WE'RE RELATED!" I yell as tears roll down Swiftys face. God, I hate myself.

As her fists makes contact with my face, I black out.

I wake up and glance at the clock, damn it's already three. My hangover is gone, wait a minute, so are my brothers and sister?

"Swifty? Shifty? Thrifty? You here?" I call out. "I'm sorry about this morning." I yell again.

_**Swiftys P.O.V**_

Maybe Lifty was right, maybe we really can't be a family. I climb inside of a tube slide at the play ground to think. Maybe if I lie here long enough, I'll just die and never come back. That's just wishful thinking, I can't die unless I'm in the real world, or unless I kill _myself..._ I shutter at the thought, until I find the razor inside my jacket, maybe suicide isn't the answer, maybe something else is. If neither Shifty or Thrifty answer, I'll know for sure I'm not wanted. Lifty already made it perfectly clear that he didn't want me. If they didn't answer I was going to make my first cut on my upper leg in monthes. I stopped because Lifty and Shifty said it killed them to know that I did it.

_**Thriftys P.O.V**_

I stole the van after Swifty and Liftys fight. That prick doesn't want me, good, I didn't need them anyway. Maybe I'll just go through the border and never come back. I'll turn myself into O.C.S and maybe get a competant social worker, and get get a family that wants me. Maybe I'll 'accidently' drive off of a cliff in the real world and meet my mother in hell. My phone goes off, I can tell by the ringtone that it's Swifty. I ignore it, it's probably her trying to take the van back.

_**Shiftys P.O.V**_

I'm so pissed off!

"Fuck this immortal world!" I scream, kicking a can on the sidewalk. If we had died last night we wouldn't have had this fight.

My cell phone rings, it's my sister. I let her go to voicemail, she probably went back to the apartment and is trying to play 'happy family' and wants me back. Ha, fat chance.

_**Liftys P.O.V**_

I'm going to save Christmas, I have to. I have to find my sister and my brothers. We've been inseperable since birth, and I wasn't going to let us be broken apart because I was angry and stupid.

I walk outside with the spare keys to the van. I see tire marks where we usually park, dammit, it looks like a six year old peeled out judging by the way they swerved wildly and dented the two cars next to it. And I know exactly who that six year old is. I need to find Swifty, Shifty, and Thrifty.

I follow the gas leak from the van. I guess it's kind of a good thing that I never fixed that gas leak. As I look up after a few blocks, I see what I couldn't bear. The van had a large dent on the side and a small figure was bein beaten up.

"You shouldn't have been so stupid in Joy Town. You see, your daddy and me are friends, and you locked him away for a long ass time you runt!" The bear man yelled, kicking _my_ baby brother in the ribs. He gasped for breath.

"GET OFF _MY_ LITTLE BROTHER!" I yell and tackle the bear man to te ground. Finally I pin him down. "What do you want with him?" I growl out the demand.

"He put my sisters husband in the slammer for life." He says, trying to get up but I push him farther on the asphalt as he struggles for freedom.

"No, he did this to himself. Beating up his son won't help. I should call the cops for what you just did to a six year old you sick son of a bitch, but I'm going to let this be a warning to you and anyone who crosses our paths again. You dare lay a grimy hand on my brothers or sister again, I will get you arrested. Then, with God as my witness I will track you down and I _will _kill you." I growl, locking my green eyes on his brown ones. Get out of my sight you sick fuck." I tell him, pushing off of him harshley and hawk a loogie on his face.

I bend down to eye level with my now crying brother who got up only a few minutes ago. "I am so sorry Thrifty, what I said was _not_ in any sense of the word okay. You're my only younger sibling, you're my _baby brother,_ and I should have never said anything like that. You're just a kid and you didn't deserve to be treated anywhere near like that. If you forgive me, I will never hurt you, let you out of my sight of anything, I love you too much." I say as he hugs me around my neck. He's crying, I can hear it. I cry to as I hug back and carry him to the van and buckle him in the front seat next to me.

Now I have to get Swifty and Shifty, the two most stubborn people I know.

"Maybe one of them went to the park. That's where we always go." Thrifty suggests, fixing his hair, something he did often.

"Hmm, maybe." I say, parking next to the gates of the park. I look at the small kids section and I see something familiar.

Swiftys boots.

I run over to her faster than I've ever ran.

"Swifty, I'm so sorry." I say, crying all over again.

I see her sit up, her eyes were red from crying, I notice that in her hand is a bloody razor and I relize what she had done. For the first time in months, she had self injured. I hate my self for this. What kind of monster pushes his own sister this far over the edge?

"Swifty," I choke out "I can't tell you how terrible I feel about this. I love you so much. Please, just come back home. I can't say how sorry I am in words, I missed you. I said one of the most hateful, and stupid things ever. I'm lost without you." I tell her as I hug her and help her up. "Can you ever forgive me? I know I don't deserve it, but please."

"Did you get Thrifty back? Where's Shifty, I'm so lost." She starts crying as I help her back to the van and she immediatly hugs Thrifty.

"I'm sorry I decked you. I love, and yes I forgive you." She says, using her fists to wipe away a facefull of tears.

"I deserved it, I hurt my own family, my _only_ family." I tell her as we drive around trying to find Shifty.

"Hello?" Thrifty asked, as he had his ear on his cell phone, he seemed worried.

"GUYS, IT'S SHIFTY! HE'S IN TROUBLE!" He cries as I pull over and hear a thunderclap.

"He's in some phone booth down town. Some people we ripped off found him." He tells us as I speed down the highway.

I have to save my brother.

I know which phone booth he's at, considering there's only one. I pull the van into park and see a black figure in the lit phone booth. I run out and throw open the door.

"Shifty, are you okay? I am so sorry, I should never have done that, please." I cry, not able to talk anymore.

Shifty pulls me into a hug. "It's okay bro, let's just go home." He says crying as we get in the van.

_(Christmas Day_

_**Shifty, Swifty, Lifty, and Thriftys P.O.V**_

This Christmas we ate lunch meat ham, mashed tator tots and canned cranberries. This year, we all got something that we couldn't live without.

Love, family, and hope.

And that's all we need to make Christmas magical.

**Aww, and a very sappy ending. I don't know, I just wanted Lifty to be the hero.**

**I do not support underage drinking, self injury, or most anything that was in this chapter. Do not try any of the stunts portrayed in this chapter, you get get seriously messed up!**

**Merry late ass Christmas.**

**Love you guys.**


	19. New story

**Hey guys, this story was the first thing I ever wrote for this site. It is by far, my most popular work, and I just wanted to say that I loved working on it and I loved the readers that put up with spotty updates, sudden disappearances, and poor editing. You guys helped me through some very hard times. Yes, this story **_**is **_**officially retired, but I am making a sequel, and I wanted my first readers to know about it!**

**Go on my profile and you can find "Happy Tree Academy for Girls"**


End file.
